Black Cherry Kiss
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Left, disappointed, hurt by his boyfriend, Knuckles finds himself crying, when a stranger suddenly shows up, and declares to him: "I want you." What did the stranger just mean with that? Knuckles' life's taking a strange turn... Rated M for later chapter
1. Prologue

Black Cherry Kiss

Prologue: Running

xxx

Knuckles was running. Running like never before in his life.

Not running into the sunset.

Not running into the wind.

Not running into freedom.

Not running into life.

xxx

Just running into nothing.

xxx

When the red echidna ran into forgetting, the sky broke open and shared his sadness.

The clouds released their agony and the echidna kept running.

When a single echidnas feelings painted the sky in grey; and his tears where becoming one with the raindrops in the wind,

A black and crimson creature, lurking in the shadows of a tree, disappeared in a green flashlight, which mocked the lightning around with its brightness;

And the leaves carried his dark laughter away with the winds.

xxx

tbc


	2. Chapter 1

Black Cherry Kiss

Chapter 1: the wolf and his prey

xxx

A silent island and the wind kept blowing through his fur; like cold fingers beckoning him…

Time passing….passing…..endless…cruelly slow.

Waiting…and waiting….for….for what?

For him to turn back?

For him to fight for this?

For him to love him again?

…No.

Not again…this waiting was killing him; slowly and painful.

It used to feel so good…what did just happen?

xxx

He sighed.

xxx

"Something the matter?"

xxx

Knuckles jerked up.

"Who's there?"

He raised his fists; teeth clenched; ready to fight this intruder who has invaded his privacy so discourteously; who actually saw him _cry_…

"It's…me."

a husky voice whispered mischievously from behind. Close. Very close. The intruder's hot breath hit his skin and made him shudder…

So close.

xxx

He quickly turned around, just to see two crimson red orbs glowing in front of him.

Too close.

xxx

In rapid speed Knuckles backed a few steps, to bring some distance between him and the stranger.

Now he could face the whole appearance of the strange intruder;

Black and crimson fur; a white furred, broad chest; long and slender fingers; a peach coloured muzzle, showing the most stunning and cheeky grin the echidna had ever seen.

Two sharp fangs, similar to his own, were gleaming at him and giving their owner an even more dangerous and mysterious appearance.

xxx

Knuckles was about to ask for the strange hedgehog's name, when it suddenly rushed through his mind:

A name which fit the stranger perfectly, but at the same time lacked to describe all of his owners magical attraction…

xxx

"You are Shadow, aren't you?"

xxx

Sonic had mentioned this name before; and though Knuckles had never met the darker hedgehog before, he was certain that it had to be him: Sonic's description matched the stranger perfectly….

Well, except _one_ fact: Sonic had spent a lot of talking with claiming this Shadow guy was looking like him, copying his style, being a _faker_.

But at this moment, Knuckles couldn't find any common ground between this stranger and his former lover…

xxx

"Good guess.", the black hedgehog spoke up and reminded Knuckles of his presence.

So he was being right. This was really this Shadow guy Sonic used to talk so bad about.

Wow…he kinda imagined him less impressing; less fascinating and, on top of all, less…handsome.

The hedgehog was flashing him an knowing smile; as if he knew what Knuckles had been thinking at that moment.

The echidna started getting nervous. Though he was meeting this person for the first time in his life, and didn't know much more about him than his name, this stranger seemed to know a lot more about _him_.

"Let me ask again, _knuxie_…", the hedgehog grinned. A weird tone of amusement and something other, what Knuckles didn't recognize, laid in his voice when he said the nickname.

Knuckles breathed in sharply.

How did he…?

"What's the matter?" Now he didn't seem that mocking anymore, a hint of concern was hidden in his voice; but it could be faked.

Somehow Knuckles knew he had to be careful around this guy; he seemed to be up to something….

This guy had seen Knuckles vulnerable just now; the echidna wouldn't allow himself to give the stranger more munitions…

"That's. none. of. your. business.", knuckles hissed through gritted teeth.

The black hedgehog didn't seem affected by the impolite answer; just the opposite: he looked like he had been just offered the best challenge of his lifetime…his smile widened dangerously; it was now a sly smirk.

He stepped closer to Knuckles; his piercing red eyes fixed on the echidna, making said one step back.

Knuckles felt fear creeping up inside of him, but he wouldn't allow it to take control.

"You have to know…that I _love_ it when you're so stubborn…it makes me wanna _punish_ you…"

Shadow was now whispering, still highly satisfied, much to Knuckles' discomfort.

The echidna had no clue what the other male was talking about; but he felt his mental defence slightly crack and the fear slowly taking over.

The hedgehogs burning gaze promised danger; knuckles was now trying to fight to trembling…

"Wha-What do you w-want?", he asked; embarrassed by his weak voice.

Shadows eyes glimmered with mischief; some mixture of a content purr and a growl came low from the back of his throat. He was now completely like a wolf, about to pounce his prey…and somehow Knuckles felt like _he_ was being the prey.

"You.", the hedgehog purred.

xxx

tbc


	3. Chapter 2

Black Cherry Kiss

Chapter 2: the hunt starts

Water drops, sparkling like diamonds, reflecting the bright sunlight, ran down crimson red fur which looked like fire. Slender finger ran through long, burning red dreads. Every movement like floating water.

_Fire moving like water._

_Opposites._

_Are they?_

_Hot and beautiful._

_Seductive and mysterious._

_Close but so far._

_He is wild._

_He can't be owned._

_But I want it._

_I want to own him._

_Make him mine._

_And the hunt starts._

_The wolf licked his lips and readied himself to pounce his prey._

Knuckles yawned widely. He didn't sleep well; again he had dreamed of shadow. Ever since the strange black hedgehog appeared in front of him and announced that he wanted him, Knuckles was having strange dreams…

'Just want the hell did he mean with that?'

he didn't have a clue. He wasn't that afraid of that hedgehog anymore; since said one didn't make any attempt to harm him so far; so knuckles decided that the worst was being over now.

Just what did he do to make the almost-stranger being mad at him?

'Did Sonic tell him something strange 'bout me?'

Knuckles shook his head to shrug his mind off of all thoughts of Sonic. He hadn't thought about the hedgehog in the past few days, and he guessed it was being due to that Shadow.

He didn't know how to feel about this situation; the fear and the confusion were still too present to take this all with humour, but at all it would be the best thing to not assign any importance to this.

He was kind of disappointed.

Beside of Sonic he didn't have any other friends; and without him he would sooner or later return to his old loner self…it's not like he didn't want to speak any one; he just didn't knew any people….

He was raised as a loner; his only duty to be a guardian, be independent, never ask for help, not to rely on anyone; and he stayed a loner.

Sonic had brought reason in his life; and now he was gone, and he left Knuckles even more wounded, even more hurt; even more alone….

Shadow…

A strange name….

For a strange person, though….

He stood up and stretched his muscles; did some meditation and martial arts to chase away the tiredness.

'Okay…', he thought. 'Time to catch something to eat….'

He rushed off into the woods.

Knuckles was vegetarian; so he had to find some late fruits in the forest. He usually had the luck to still find some, but today it didn't seem like that…

When he arrived at the same spot the third time, he decided there was nothing he could do about it: the forest was EMPTY.

And this time there was no Sonic to help him out.

He cursed.

"Ts, ts…to use such foul language…you're such a bad boy. Do you want me to spank you?"

Knuckles head jerked up.

There he was.

Casually leaning against a near standing tree, arms crossed and smirk on his face:

Shadow.

The knowing smile again all present on his face; Knuckles knew it oh-too well…

He wore it every time he appeared in Knuckles dreams; causing the echidna to wake sweat covered and feel watched through the night….

"You…!", Knuckles coughed.

"Exactly, sweetheart.

Searching for something?"

Knuckles growled.

Suddenly Shadow was holding something in his hand. A weapon?

He threw it in the air and catch it again casually with one hand, so Knuckles could get a good look at it.

Knuckles eyebrows furrowed. What the hell does he want to do with a _strawberry_?

All of a sudden Shadow dug his fingers in the red flesh of the fruit; the red sticky juice ran down his glowed hand; turning the snowy white a blood red.

Slowly and alluringly he licked away a single lost drop, which was running down his wrist.

He didn't need to say anything; knuckles already got the message, but he was too hungry to glare the sly hedgehog; his eyes where all fixated on Shadows hand with the sweet fruit.

In a blink of an eye the black hedgehog was standing right in front of him and held the hand with the red, soaked glove to Knuckles mouth.

His index finger was slightly touching his lower lip, and leaving a hint of the heavenly sweetness.

Knuckles wanted to turn his head but his hunger didn't allow him…he sighed; and let his instincts take control…

He felt his mouth slowly open…his tongue licking over the rough material….

The taste was incredible…it was overwhelming.

Making him loose his mind more.

How could he have forgotten how _good_ strawberries tasted?

He took the whole finger in his mouth and began to greedily suck all of the sweet juice out of the material.

He did only stop when he felt the hedgehogs hot gaze upon him; he was wearing that typical smirk of him too, knuckles could tell without looking; he _felt_ it…

"Does it…taste good?", shadow whispered huskily behind him.

Knuckles wanted to shot him a glare, but when he turned his head, something was shoved into his mouth.

A strawberry.

Knuckles bit off.

"You know, I _love _red." Shadow whispered in his ear. Knuckles shivered from the sensation.

Some strawberry juice slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth. Shadow brought his head closer to Knuckles' and licked it off; he licked with his tongue a trail from knuckles' chin up to the corner of his mouth. Knuckles thought he felt a pair of lips featherly light touching his own; but maybe it was only his imagination. Knuckles blushed furiously and drew his head back.

A hand ruffled through his hair and he heard a low voice whisper near his neck: " See you soon, my sweet Strawberry."

He was alone again in the forest. Next to him stood a wooden basket, filled with all kinds of exotic fruits. A little card was attached to the handle.

The simple writing said just to following words:

'_Make sure you ENJOY eating it…_'

Knuckles could imagine perfectly the smirk that went with those words…

He rolled his eyes and took another bite of the strawberry.

"Enjoy, huh?"


	4. Chapter 3

Black Cherry Kiss

Chapter 3: Instincts

_The wolf lured in the shadows; watching his prey closely._

_You better get ready._

_I almost got you._

_Make you mine._

_I never loose._

_I always get what I want._

_Give in._

_The winds carried his preys scent to him and his vision went all red._

_Instincts._

_Need._

_Want._

_Lust._

_Like fire._

_Burning inside of him._

_Sins never felt so right before._

"SHADOW…!"  
>Knuckles woke in a sweat again.<p>

_What was this dream?_

Knuckles palmed his face. His cheeks were all flushed and his eyes glowed in the dark. The clouds that had covered the moon moved and released the silver flowing moon light.

And there he stood: in the bright silver light he looked like he just descended from heaven…or from hell.

"You called?"

And the there it was again: this smirk, which caused knuckles the most shame and pleasure; it embarrassed him and warmed his heart…

He hated it when things united such strange opposites. It was to complicated to understand. He wanted to hate the black hedgehog, but he couldn't. he wanted to punch the hedgehog in the face and he wanted to sink into his arms…

Why are those complicated, painful feelings so much stronger than simple, nice ones? Why does shadow have to be here? Why does knuckles not want him to leave?

Why does shadow have to be like sonic, and yet so different?

Why…?

"Because I will make you forget him.

Because I will make you addicted to me.

Because I will make you mine."

He stepped closer.

Knuckles didn't try to escape.

Not this time.

He wasn't afraid.

Shadow took another step.

Knuckles attempted to speak:

Shadow expected him to ask him for the reason, but the echidna surprised him once again with his next question.

"How?"

"You wanna know?"

Shadow smirked. He was the wolf again; this was his hunt; he wouldn't let his prey escape.

Knuckles didn't answer.

Shadow took another step.

Knuckles gulped. He wouldn't back now.

Suddenly laying on his back; facing the beautiful shining moon, a dark silhouette shoved into his sight.

Crimson orbs. Like rubies. Or blood. And burning with fire. The fire of sins…

"I'll show you…"

Leaning in closer…so close…

Hot, burning. Devouring him.

Lips touching, souls touching.

Desire flowing through his body.

Sweet. Sweet. Hot. Hotter. Burning…

Stop. Don't stop. Please, don't stop…

His lips were melting under the dark hedgehogs strong lead; being formed.

A hot tongue softly-violently entered his mouth. Sending waves of pleasure like electricity through his body.

The kiss grew more demanding; beyond all imagination of desire…

Knuckles felt heavenly pleasure and flames of lust fighting a harmonic war inside of him. Salvia was running down his chin; and the other males tongue kept making him weak…

Unconsciously his hands searched for support; he held onto the hedgehogs strong shoulders; buried his fingers in the black and crimson fur. He pressed his body as close to shadows as he could.

The hedgehogs body was too close, burning him with it's heat; and yet it wasn't close enough for knuckles.

He intertwined their legs to press their hips closer together.

His tongue was so hot. Stealing all the power from knuckles.

The pleasure…

Shadow broke the kiss when he realised the echidnas lack of oxygen.

Knuckles slightly whimpered at the loss. He seemed so needing; his eyes glowing with joy and want; want for more.

And shadow was more than willing to grand him this wish, but he didn't want to kill his beloved prey with their first kiss; so he wanted for knuckles to calm a bit down and get some oxygen.

While the echidna was still panting hardly in lack of air, shadow took a look at the results of his work;

Knuckles face was all red, his cheeks covered by a blush, his lips red and swollen; almost bruised from the kiss.

No wonder red was being his favourite colour…

Knuckles was still panting and didn't have the power to stand up.

A smirk spread across the taller males face.

"And? Did it work?"

Knuckles growled.

Shadow faked being affected.

"What you didn't like it?" He pouted.

"No, I did not…!"

"Liar. I thought I felt you shudder in pleasure…and I heard you moan my name…and your-"

"Shut up!"

Shadow smirked, but than made a serious face.

"Well, if you insist on not liking it, there's only one thing I can do then…"  
>"That would be?"<p>

"Practice, until I get better…" Shadow grinned.

The dark hedgehog smirked devilishly and leaned closer to him again.

"No…! I-I didn't mean to-…I'm perfectly fine you see, you don't need to-"

"Oh, but I cant stand being a bad lover for you…I want you to get satisfied…"

"Fine, fine! It-…It was good! It was very good…!" Knuckles said embarrassed.

"You happy now?" he growled.

"Yes." Shadow chuckled.

"But…"

What _but_…?

"I think some practice can't do any bad, don't you think?"

He smirked and sat on top of knuckles, straddling him. He held the echidnas arms down with his knees while undoing his own gloves.

"Looks like we've gotta practice the whole night…"

Knuckles gulped.

The wolf was at it again.

tbc


	5. Chapter 4

Black Cherry Kiss

Chapter 4: marks

_Still hovering above his prey, his taste in his mouth, so intoxicating…_

_Why isn't he mine now?_

_Why doesn't he already give in?_

_I won't let you get away._

_You are mine._

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

_Marking his prey as his property; so everyone will know to whom this one belongs…_

_I won't let you go;_

_I won't let you resist._

_The wolf will pull all of his tricks, if he has to, to make the prey his;_

_Time's over._

_Tick-tock._

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

xxx_  
><em>

"My, my…if that isn't my favorite treasure hunter, guarding my favorite gem in the world. Doing well? Do you feel as good as you look?"

Knuckles growled. He felt sore, bruised and utterly embarrassed. Perhaps.

But those eyes. There was a certain glow in them, which Rouge had never seen in them before.

Although he was frowning, his eyes were smiling the warmest and brightest smile the bat girl had ever seen…

Knuckles hissed as the white bat approached through the woods, he wanted to chase her away, cause he didn't feel in mood for company, but he didn't have the strength to even stand up. He just growled and glared her as good as he could from his lying position…

Rouge flew closer; she had nothing to do today, so she decided to tease knuckles a bit and maybe make another attempt to steal the Master Emerald, but now that he had seen the state knuckles was in, she made other plans…

She smirked as she was super curious what happened to the echidna, and finding this out would defiantly be more fun than what she had planned first…

She came even closer to knuckles, so she could see him better, but when her gaze fell upon knuckles body, she froze.

"Knuckles…? What-what happened to you?"

The echidna growled in anger and embarrassment when he remembered shadow's _practice_…

The dark hedgehog had made mess of his body the whole night…

xxx

_Flashback_

_The dark hedgehog straddled the struggling, flustered echidna and let his bare, strong hands slowly slide over the echidnas abdomen._

_"Shadow..!"_

_The hedgehog smirked and slid his hands to knuckles chest, brushing one of the echidnas nipples, earning a sweet moan from the male underneath him…_

_They were both surprised of knuckles reaction, shadow slowly starting to smirk mischievously, knuckles blushing furiously. Shadow brushed his fingers again against the echidnas nipples, this time adding more pressure; knuckles tried to muffle his moans. Shadow now pinched one bud with his fingers while caressing the other softly; knuckles gasped at the friction…_

_"Shadow…Nn…ah!"_

_The dark hedgehog proceeded to lick the now fully hard buds with his tongue while letting his hands again sliding over knuckles body…but he decided not to go for the real thing tonight…his prey wasn't ready yet._

_He caught knuckles in a passionate kiss again, drawing sweet moans and mewls from his lover…he groaned into the kiss._

_His tongue was exploring the hot cavern of the echidnas mouth, savoring the taste of him…_

_He broke the kiss to trail now smaller kisses from knuckles mouth down to his jaw line, licking all along it, biting the jaw bone, placing sucks and bites down the smaller males neck, leaving hickeys all over it…_

_Licking up his sensitive throat, trailing with his nose along the jaw line, licking the earlobe, biting it, earning another pleasure filled gasp from the echidna…_

_Shadow let out a satisfied groan. He sucked at knuckles collarbone, where he had discovered a very sensitive spot of the echidna; knuckles moaned, his mind blurry from the pleasure, unable to think of anything but the heavenly, torturing feelings the hedgehog was delivering to him, while he was marking knuckles as his property…_

_End Flashback_

Seeing Knuckles blush at her question, she slowly began to understand…

"Are those hickeys?", she asked bluntly.

Knuckles eyes widened. He turned even redder.

Crap.

Rouge just chuckled at Knuckles reaction

"Wow, Knuckles….That's new. I would never have thought that you'd have such a wild girlfriend…", she grinned.

"He's not my girlfriend…!"

Shit.

As Knuckles realized his stupidity, he wanted to bang his head against the nearest tree…

Shit. Shit. Shit!

Silence.

"A male did this to you…?"

Knuckles looked away in embarrassment. Of all people he could have met in this state; why did it have to be _Rouge_?

"Oh my god….That's just so…"

"…_Hot_!"

"Huh?"

xxx

Knuckles mouth stood wide open as he looked at the bat girl; trying to find an explanation for what she just said….

"Tell me _everything_!", she said in excitement, and sat down next to knuckles, her eyes trailing up and down his body, as if it would be the most exciting book she'd ever read.

After about an hour of explanation from knuckles, and some massive nosebleed of rouge, knuckles ended and looked at rouge in anticipation.

"So…what do you think of it?"

Rouge made a serious face, as she turned around to look into knuckles eyes as she spoke:

"He is after you, that's all about it."

Knuckles looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'after me'? is he trying to annihilate me?"

Rouge sighed at the echidnas obliviousness.

"No, 'after you' like in 'trying to lay you'" she said bluntly.

Knuckles blushed furiously. "R-rouge…!"

"Hey, no need to worry; from now on, you've got me! That's what friends are for!"

"Friends?"

"Sure! This is serious after all. No let's get you out of here, you need some distraction to get your mind clear. Problems don't get solved while just laying around. Let's hit the city together! How 'bout it?"

Knuckles nodded slowly. Rouge grabbed his arm (knuckles twitched at the action) and dragged him up and away, down to Station Square.

xxx

When they arrived in the city center, they sighted some nice café rouge knew and wanted to go there, when they were suddenly stopped by a very familiar female voice, calling them from behind.

"Rouge! Knuckles! Wait up!", Amy shouted. The pink hedgehog ran at her fastest, and with her some well-known fellas. Silver, Espio, Shade (on one of her very rare visits of earth) and….Sonic. Knuckles averted his gaze as they came closer.

Shade and Rouge exchanged some very short cold greetings, while Amy and Rouge greeted each other with an ear-piercing squeal and a tight embrace. Espio and Silver watched the scene from afar, but then too exchanged some nice and friendly greetings with the bat girl. Amy and her friends wanted to greet Knuckles too, but he preferred staying in the background and not getting to close to anyone. Of course rouge smashed his plans.

"Now come on Knuckles, don't be such a wall-flower!", she announced happily and shoved Knuckles into the crowd, directly in a tight embrace from Amy, who seemed, for some reason, close to tears, as she squashed Knuckles ribs with her hug.

"Knuckles! Where have you been all this time! I missed you so much. We all did miss you! Do you know how worried I was?", she sobbed.

"I…I'm sorry." Knuckles murmured.

He was ripped out of the embrace by Shade, who tried to hug him too, and wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek, when she was suddenly shoved away by Rouge, who was shooting her cold glares.

"I think that's enough.", the bat said in a cold voice. Amy chuckled at the two females who were just fighting a glare fight. Meanwhile Knuckles warmly greeted Silver and Espio, ignoring Sonic all along.

"I'm glad you're back, buddy.", whispered Silver, and then pulled him into a quick embrace.

Espio grinned at him and put an arm around Knuckles shoulders. "I missed ya too.", the chameleon said.

Knuckles smiled his beaming smile back at them, glad that he actually had made that reliable friends.

They heard a low growl from behind.

They turned around to see from who it was from; actually Sonic was glaring daggers into Espio and Silver, not very fond of the way they were touching the echidna.

Knuckles, oblivious to that, thought the growl was directed at him, Sonic wanting to show that he didn't want him around.

He looked away and let his bangs fall over his eyes to hide the hurt look from him.

The girls, who didn't notice what happened just moments ago, now turned their attention to the guys, suggested to eat ice-cream together in the café, Knuckles and Rouge were heading for before. They all happily agreed, and so they all sat down, Silver at Knuckles' right, Rouge at his left, Sonic directly opposite of him, gaze fixated on the echidna.

As they were waiting for a waitress, Silver suddenly snuggled up at Knuckles shoulder, obviously flirting with him, which, of course, stayed unnoticed by the totally oblivious echidna, who saw nothing more in the action than a display of friendship.

Sonic hissed and looked like he was about to kill Silver, which he might have done, if Silver didn't suddenly stop, seeming concerned by something.

"Knuckles? What are those strange marks all over your neck and chest? They look almost like bruises…" Silver tilted his head in confusion, while Knuckles blushed again and all eyes were laying on the poor echidna.

Rouge, of course, muffled her snickers with her fist.

The others were examining Knuckles closely, who just wanted to disappear in that moment. Sonic growled dangerously as he realized what those marks where, Espio blushed slightly, but didn't look very pleased either.

Amy, whose eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion, as she still tried to figure out the real nature of the marks; Shade, who seemed to have realized now shouted out, what all (Except of Amy) already noticed:

"T-those are hickeys…!"

Amy looked at her with a questioning look in the eyes. "What are hickeys?", she asked curiously.

"Love bites." Sonic answered in a dark voice, that promised danger.

"Oh." She blushed. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend…"

"That wasn't a girl, who did this." Rouge blurted out.

Knuckles shot her a glare and blushed even more, as all eyes were on him again; he wished he could be swallowed by the ground and never come to the surface again….

"You…you mean…a male…did…?", Espio asked blushing, trying not to imagine the scene to graphic.

Rouge nodded with a smirk, as they all tried not to get any massive nosebleed.

Sonic rose from his seat, in his eyes pure fury and hatred.

"Who?" he asked.

Suddenly a familiar dark, low voice spoke behind Sonics back.

"Me, my dear Faker."

xxx

tbc


	6. Chapter 5

Black Cherry Kiss

Chapter 5: Red Riding Hood

_Sonic rose from his seat, in his eyes pure fury and hatred._

"_Who?", he asked._

_Suddenly, a familiar dark, low voice spoke behind Sonics back._

"_Me, my dear faker."_

xxx_  
><em>

The atmosphere got heavy. The hatred was almost touchable. Hot flames met cold glaring ice. Bared fangs, a low emitted growl.

Shadow stepped over to knuckles and possessively put his arms around the echidnas waist.

"He's mine."

Shadows voice was hard as granite and cold as a blizzard.

Sonic hissed.

Knuckles eyebrows twitched.

"May I talk to you for a second?", he asked, obviously annoyed. He grabbed Shadows arm and dragged him with surprising power into a side alley.

He let go of the hedgehog and send him a furious glance.

"What did think by just appearing and telling them such things? And since when am I yours?"

Shadow smirked.

"Ever since I saw you."

Knuckles face got red and he growled.

"I-I still don't get, how you can always say such stupid and embarrassing things while staying so calm…"

He pouted and looked away. Shadow chuckled, darkly and low as always.

The black hedgehog affectionately cupped the echidnas face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

He brought their faces closer together and whispered huskily, his breath hitting knuckles skin.

"I love you."

This smirk. It drove him crazy. How could he say things like that, while mocking him with that face of him, while burning through him with those piercing, _red_ eyes. Their colour was almost out of this world. It got him trapped like a rabbit staring in the snakes eyes.

The wolf was bewitching the prey again. And it was letting him.

His back got pressed against the dark alley wall, it's coldness was meeting his now hot and burning skin and made his breath hitch for a moment. His body felt so weak now; he leaned him self completely against the wall, or was more crushed against it, by shadows hard, hot body.

There was this feeling again, the feeling of having no more space left, and it was still not enough…

It was never enough…

Shadow placed his hands of each side of knuckles head, caging him, the bright red of the echidnas fur shone against the darkness. Rubies…

They got engulfed by darkness, as shadow devoured the red echidna more and more.

Closing every remaining space between them, the dark hedgehog leaned closer, pressing his leg against the echidnas crotch, earning a sweet moan from his lover.

He locked their lips into a demanding and devouring kiss. He formed the echidnas soft lips and pried his tongue into the hot, wet cavern of the smaller male; he intertwined their tongues, taking immediately the lead. He sucked at knuckles tongue, making him shudder in pleasure and excitement.

Knuckles breath hitched and got faster with every movement shadow took, forcing his tongue even deeper in knuckles mouth.

The echidna got pressed even more against the wall, as his demanding lover allowed no space between them; his hot, toned body so close to knuckles'…every contact blazed through his skin, making him feel like he was all on fire…

Oh, god; this pressure against him…!

This pleasure inside of him…!

I'm going to loose my mind…My head is a mess; I cannot think of anything but the heat…

He groaned, burying his fingers deeply in the hedgehogs dark, dark fur.

He whimpered. He felt so helpless. So strange…

His mind went blank, as waves of pleasure flooded through him like an orgasm;

He shuddered and clutched even more onto shadows shoulders…

The hedgehog broke the kiss, and a string of salvia was connecting their tongues, as knuckles looked with hazy eyes at shadow, clouded from pleasure and affection.

xxx

They stepped out of the alley, Knuckles red and flustered, still a bit dizzy; shadow with an unreadable expression, except of the winning expression that laid in his eyes, his arm around knuckles slim waist;

Partly to show everyone to whom this prey belongs, partly to give his lover some support, who still had wobbly legs…

Sonics first dropped open, then he shut his mouth tight and clenched his teeth, hissing like a kicked cat.

Shadow sat down on knuckles former place, pulling said echidna right onto his lap, much to the echidnas displeasure.

Soon their talk continued, like nothing had happened, despite the heavy atmosphere which was coming from the blue hedgehog.

Knuckles was again happily chatting with Amy and Rouge; just disturbed by his lover fondling with his hair and pressing gentle kisses onto his neck and shoulders.

After one very affectionate kiss on his collar bone, which ended in sucks and bites, which almost caused him to moan, shadow earned one very hard kick against the leg, which kept him calm for a moment.

After they all parted (Amy and Rouge asked for his cell phone number, just to get glared by shadow, and knuckles explaining them apologizing that he didn't have a cell phone, despite knowing what that actually is…) shadow pecked knuckles gently on the cheek and rested his head on the echidnas head.

Knuckles sighed contently, as he watched all of his friends (and sonic) leave, and cuddled more onto the hedgehogs warm frame behind him.

"You're surprisingly adjusting today…"

Knuckles felt shadow smirking behind him.

"So then I guess you have no complaints, if I continue where I ended last time, don't you?"

Knuckles tried to struggle out of the hedgehogs grip and tried to face him.

"W-what..? I never…"

"Too late…"

A dark, but affectionate chuckle.

Knuckles felt the grip around him tighten, as all his surroundings suddenly went all green…

xxx

"Where is this place…?"

"I dunno…somewhere in South America, I guess…"

Knuckles checked his surroundings;

Seemed to be a rain forest or jungle, something like that…

Everywhere around him were exotic and foreign plants and flowers growing. The sweet smell they were emitting, was almost intoxicating…

It was night, and through the spaces in the roof of dark leaves a starry sky could be seen. Their somehow supernatural glowing was bathing the trees and the whole clearing in divine silvery light.

Between the blossoms of strange, big rainbow coloured flower were strange insects flying, glowing like they were carrying little parts of the sun itself.

Knuckles was like in an awe…

Strong arms were hugging him from behind; he totally surrendered to the feeling.

A gentle hand slowly brushed his dreads from his left shoulder to get better access to his neck. A hot and wet tongue trailed up his neck; teeth teasingly nibbled at his earlobe, bit his earlobe, making him moan and quiver in pleasure and anticipation…

Strong hands were caressing his chest, trailing dangerously close to his lower regions, leaving trails of fire on his body.

Shadow was going to tease him. But that was the way he licked it anyways. Not that he would ever admit that…

He turned around and captured shadows lips in a passionate kiss. Shadow, taken by surprise by his lovers sudden advance, allowed him for a while to take the lead before he was again taking over.

He pushed the echidna onto the soft, moss-covered ground and straddled his hips, once again capturing his head between his arms, leaving his prey nowhere to escape…

He was licking knuckles stomach, biting, licking and pinching his nipples until they got hard; their hips were crushing against each other, sending again waves of pleasure through their bodies…

"Now, little Red Riding Hood…", the wolf whispered huskily.

He held three fingers in front of knuckles mouth.

"Why don't you make you grandmother a joy and suck on these?"

Knuckles opened his mouth and let shadow shove his fingers in.

"Do you still know what your mother told you?"

The echidna wrapped his tongue around the digits and sucked on them, coating them completely with salvia.

"She told you to stay on the path…or else the wolf will get you…But the flowers on this site are so much nicer, aren't they?"

Knuckles nodded slowly with a fogged mind.

Shadow took his fingers out of his lovers mouth and let it wander more southwards…

"But now the wolf got you…"

He inserted one salvia coated finger into knuckles entrance.

"Aah..!"

"…and there's no escaping."

"Nnn…ah…"

Shadow started moving his finger around, stretching the echidna.

A strange feeling started to spread in knuckles stomach.

The dark echidna now bent over, whispering low in the echidnas ear.

"the next ones will hurt a bit…but don't worry; I've something nice to distract you…"

He smiled devilishly and suddenly licked the tip of the echidnas fully erect member.

"Aahhh….!"

Knuckles arched his back at the sudden pleasure. He had never felt something that intense.

The dark hedgehog just smirked and licked along the whole length, making the echidna shiver and squirm.

"Nnn…shad-…ah…-shadow…!"

Shadow now took the tip into his mouth and began, teasingly slow, to suck it; at the same time adjusting a second finger and slowly scissoring knuckles, which stayed unnoticed by echidna, whose mind was all blurry and clouded with unknown pleasure…

He engulfed the echidnas whole member, moving his head up and down in a steady pace, sucking and gently biting it all along…

Meanwhile, he had added the third finger too, and was now moving all of them inside of knuckles, searching for that one special spot, which would send the echidna to heavens with immense pleasure…

Knuckles was digging his fingers into shadows black-crimson spikes, while the new discovered feelings made him go insane…

Once shadow decided knuckles was stretched enough, he withdraw his fingers, what earned him a displeased moan from his lover at the sudden loss.

Shadow was giving him a sweet melting soft kiss on the lips before positioning the echidnas slender legs on top of his shoulders.

He placed his own throbbing erection in front of knuckles entrance. The echidna gulped as he glanced at it (But, grandmother…why do you have such a big-"^^).

Shadow entered him slowly, finally burying himself wholly into knuckles, his member filling the echidna completely, pressing against _that_ spot…

Knuckles saw stars and gasped at the feeling of being so full and the strange new pleasure, outstanding everything he had ever felt in his whole life.

"Shadow…nnh…please, I…aah…!"

His lover began to move inside of him, which each thrust hitting that spot all over again, making knuckles shiver, moan, mewl, arch his back, quiver, shudder, cry out…

Shadow was now quickening the pace, same time stroking the echidnas member, squeezing it, pumping it…

With one last stroke and one powerful thrust he send Knuckles over the edge, releasing himself deep inside of the echidna…

Knuckles came all over his stomach, crying out loud shadows name and digging his nails into the soft moss…

The echidna almost immediately collapsed, the last thing he felt was the feeling of strong arms pulling him into a tight embrace and a hot body pressing firmly and gentle against his back…

xxx

tbc?

**A/N: what do you think? maybe i rushed it a bit..you have to know, this is a one day's work...at first i wrote about a page, but i got more and more dissatisfied with it, so i just deleted it all and rewrote it...^^'**

**Let me know if that was a bad idea...**

**Big question: shall i continue or leave it at that? or maybe write a sequel? or a whole new story? i dunno..please help me...**

**Anyways, thaks for your great reviews, they really encouraged me^^ it the first time i'm doing an A/N so I at least wanted to say thankies ;P**

**Keep on reading knuxadows~!^^**


End file.
